


Первый контакт

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Department of Mysteries, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Legilimency, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Series, Ratings: G, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: На заявку: что-нибудь о молодом Майкрофте и Северусе Снейпе после победы, о их работе.





	Первый контакт

Апрель 1999 года выдался напряженным. Военный переворот в Нигере и бомбардировки Югославии приковали к себе внимание всего мира. Подготовка к запланированным на 6 мая выборам в возрожденный парламент Шотландии не давала расслабиться британским политикам разного уровня и масштаба, и потому серия терактов в Лондоне произошла, по убеждению Рудольфа Холмса, ну совсем некстати. А если учесть _особые_ обстоятельства, то и вовсе — только этой проблемы ему сейчас и не хватало. 

К счастью, подающий надежды и дослужившийся к своим двадцати девяти годам до поста заместителя руководителя Управления оценок племянник Рудольфа Майкрофт Холмс три часа назад вернулся в Англию из командировки на Ближний Восток. И теперь, сидя рядом с дядей на заднем сиденье автомобиля, он тратил немало сил на свой делано-невозмутимый вид — Рудольф знал из отчетов, что он практически не спал всю последнюю неделю и не отключился до сих пор лишь благодаря силе воли. 

— У нас есть ещё полчаса, можешь уснуть.

— Я в норме, дядя, — тихо ответил Майкрофт, не шелохнувшись и глядя в одну точку перед собой, положив ладони на рукоять зонта.

Рудольф слабо усмехнулся.

— Ты не в норме. Ты злишься, потому что тебя отстранили от работы, и теперь вместо того, чтобы строить грандиозные планы с учетом добытой тобой информации, ты вынужден ехать со мной неизвестно куда неизвестно к кому. 

— Разве похоже, что я злюсь? — тем же безжизненным тоном полюбопытствовал Майкрофт.

Несколько секунд Рудольф рассматривал его заострившийся профиль — в Иракском Курдистане Майкрофту явно не хватало времени не только на сон, но и на банальный прием пищи. Затем вспомнил возмущение в глазах начальницы Майкрофта — Алисии Смолвуд, чье согласие удалось получить лишь по праву родственника, и абсолютное непонимание на лице куратора от МИ-6 сэра Эдвина, и вздохнул.

— Это фоновая злость, Майкрофт. Ты пытаешься отмести её как бесполезную эмоцию, но она присутствует в твоей голове, а сил справиться с ней у тебя уже нет. Но ничего: мой знакомый сумеет поставить тебя на ноги и привести в работоспособный вид.

Поморщившись, Майкрофт повернул голову к дяде.

— Мог бы просто завернуть к Шерлоку, если тебя не устраивает мой вид. У него на этот случай есть отличная разработка. Помнится, ею впечатлилась вся экзаменационная комиссия.

— Я знаю о стимуляторе Шерлока, Майкрофт, но тот, к кому мы едем, нужен нам по другому вопросу. Он представляет организацию, с которой мы вынуждены сотрудничать, чтобы положить конец взрывам на улицах Лондона. 

— Тогда я тем более не понимаю, почему мы едем не к Шерлоку. В детектива-любителя в нашей семье всегда играл он. Кстати, где он сейчас?

В последнем вопросе, заданном старательно равнодушным тоном, Рудольф всё же уловил нотки тревоги. Шли годы, но Майкрофт не переставал беспокоиться о младшем брате и даже из лагеря боевиков умудрялся, связываясь с координатором, спрашивать о нём.

— Шерлок прячется от меня среди бездомных друзей в надежде, что это помешает мне упрятать его в клинику. 

— В каком он состоянии?

— Не угрожающем его жизни. По крайней мере, пока. Я, пожалуй, передам тебе присмотр за ним после того, как ты закончишь с этим делом. Ты удивишься, узнав, сколь много ресурсов задействовано для слежки.

— Передавай, — кивнул Майкрофт.

— Договорились. Ну а теперь попытайся уснуть. Будет неудобно, если ты свалишься от недосыпа перед моим знакомым.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.

— Я постараюсь устоять на ногах.  
*** 

Вопреки желанию родственника, заснуть Майкрофту так и не удалось — он достиг той фазы усталости, когда желание закрыть глаза проходит, и начинает казаться, что ты еще много чего можешь сделать, — только вот скорость реакции падает на порядок. Очень опасный период из-за риска врезаться в кого-то нежелательного, оступиться или не заметить летящий навстречу автомобиль. Впрочем, в присутствии самого влиятельного человека в Британии — Рудольфа Холмса ничего из этого Майкрофту не грозило.

Их машина въехала в тихий переулок и остановилась возле последнего дома — одноэтажного, с каменными стенами и новой черепичной крышей.

— И ещё, — неожиданно повернулся к Майкрофту его дядя. — Постарайся держать себя в руках. Знаю, у тебя неплохо с самоконтролем, и со временем ты займёшь моё неофициальное место в правительстве, однако это дело все равно станет испытанием для тебя. Мой знакомый — непростой человек.

— Я буду держать себя в руках, — просто ответил Майкрофт.

— Тогда идем. Эдвард, будьте готовы к отъезду через пять минут.

— Понял, мистер Холмс, — отозвался шофер.

Майкрофт и Рудольф вылезли из машины и вместе направились к дому. Хозяин открыл дверь после первого же звонка.

— Рудольф, — слегка кивнул он.

— Северус.

Рудольф повернулся к Майкрофту, сосредоточенно разглядывавшему нового знакомого — темноволосого мужчину в старомодном чёрном сюртуке, таких же брюках и туфлях — нет-нет да задерживаясь на его жутковатого вида шраме чуть выше воротника.

— Майкрофт, это Северус Снейп.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Снейп, — вежливо поздоровался Майкрофт.

Смерив его оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног, Северус хмыкнул и протянул руку.

— Северус.

— Майкрофт, — аккуратно пожал её тот и вопросительно посмотрел на дядю.

— Северус возглавляет Отдел Тайн, Майкрофт. Он сам объяснит тебе суть. 

— Ты не рассказал ему, кто я? — подозрительно прищурился Северус.

— Не успел, извини, — фальшиво улыбнулся Рудольф. — Но ты можешь положиться на моего племянника — на это дело у него карт-бланш, все службы будут оказывать ему содействие. 

Северус нетерпеливо покачал головой и повторил, делая паузы после каждого слова:

— Рудольф. Ты. Не рассказал. Кто я.

Майкрофт мог поклясться, что в этот момент его дядя нервно сглотнул, и изумленно распахнул глаза, жадно следя за разговором.

— Северус, Майкрофт вернулся из командировки три с половиной часа назад. У нас не было времени. Но я тебе гарантирую: у него крепкая психика, так что проблем не будет, — Рудольф одобряюще сжал Майкрофту плечо. — Да, кстати, в конце сам решишь, что с ним делать, но предупреждаю: он не болтлив.

— Рудольф.

— Извини, рад был поболтать, но мне срочно надо ехать. Удачи обоим! — махнул рукой Рудольф и поспешно ретировался. 

Майкрофт проводил его озадаченным взглядом, не совсем понимая слов на тему болтливости («Это была угроза? Они что-то со мной сделают?») и, когда машина отъехала, посмотрел на нового знакомого. 

— Он действительно ничего о вас не сказал.

— Это я уже понял, — медленно проговорил Северус и, немного помолчав, уточнил: — Сможете идти сами? 

— Прошу прощения?

Не тратя времени на пояснения, Северус схватил Майкрофта за руку чуть выше локтя и затащил в дом, провёл по длинному коридору до гостиной, где в итоге усадил на чёрный кожаный диван. После этого он забрал зонт и ушел закрывать дверь. Ошарашенный таким обращением Майкрофт даже не нашел что сказать, он только-только перевел дух, когда Северус вернулся с дымящимся кубком в руках.

— Пейте маленькими глотками. Дым — иллюзия, оно не горячее.

Кубок Майкрофт взял, но пить не торопился. Тем временем, Северус занял кресло, стоящее к дивану под прямым углом, и выжидательно уставился на гостя.

Майкрофт сглотнул. На секунду ему показалось, что его затягивает в воронку из недавних мыслей и воспоминаний, и он постарался разорвать зрительный контакт и сосредоточиться на… Его взгляд остановился на большом фикусе в кадке в углу, и это помогло.

— Неплохо, — низким голосом оценил Северус.

— Что неплохо? — уточнил Майкрофт, усиленно глядя в сторону и с неудовольствием ощущая, как подрагивают пальцы.

— Больше двух суток без сна совсем. Отсутствие нормального сна в течение двух недель. Сложное задание в гостях у… — Северус выдержал паузу. — Не арабов же?

— Курдов, — выпалил Майкрофт и тут же почувствовал желание зажать рот рукой: самоконтроль уплывал, несмотря на вроде бы удачный объект для концентрации — фикус.

— Точно. Курдов. И вы пытались добиться от них...

Крепко сжав рукой ножку кубка, Майкрофт постарался сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, на боли от граней, впившихся в ладонь. Он был зол на себя из-за уже произнесенного слова, а злость всегда помогала собраться с силами.

_«Фикус — род растений семейства Тутовые, в составе которого образует монотипную трибу Фикусовые. Большинство видов — вечнозелёные, некоторые — листопадные. Наиболее известным представителем рода является фиговое дерево, известное как смоква, или винная ягода, или…»_

От мысленного перечисления синонимов Майкрофта отвлек низкий грудной смех, отчего он невольно посмотрел на сидящего в расслабленной позе Северуса Снейпа.

— По вам явно плачет должность автора энциклопедий, Майкрофт, но и в вашем ведомстве вы на своём месте. Успокойтесь и пейте. Я не буду больше с вами ничего делать.

— А что вы со мной делали? — тут же спросил Майкрофт.

— Выяснял, чем вызвано ваше состояние. Я немало лет совмещал роли учителя и декана факультета в школе, и от привычки беспокоиться за здоровье молодых людей отучаюсь с большим трудом.

— Что в этом кубке?

— Особое средство, которое поможет вам лучше восстановить свои силы за время сна.

— Снотворное?

— Да. У нас будет двадцать минут до начала его действия. Без него в вашем состоянии вы долго не уснёте, — Северус выдержал паузу. — Это очень в духе вашего дядюшки — привезти ко мне ценного агента разведки и оставить, чтобы я потом вернул его здоровым в большой мир.

— То есть вы врач-экстрасенс?

— Почти. Я маг-зельевар, а в вашем кубке созданное мною Восстанавливающее зелье для магглов, то есть не колдунов.

Майкрофт медленно опустил руку с кубком на колено и вытянулся в струну. В иное время он бы попытался сопоставить факты — благо их набралось вполне достаточно, проявил бы эмоции — недоверие, скепсис, смех над шуткой, но сейчас… Сейчас ему было слишком плохо, чтобы возражать, и потому он произнес лишь одно слово:

— Докажите.

И откинулся на спинку дивана, приготовившись наблюдать.  
*** 

За полгода знакомства с Рудольфом Холмсом, через которого Отдел Тайн много лет подряд связывался с немагическими британскими властями, Северус Снейп привык ко многому. К его потрясающей наблюдательности, умению анализировать огромные объемы информации и делать точные выводы, держать в руках нити происходящего в разных регионах мира и решать проблемы. К способности сходу уловить суть конфликта и связаться с нужными людьми, к здоровому скепсису, отличному вкусу в одежде и выборе спиртного. Он даже побывал с ним в закрытом джентльменском клубе, где Рудольф Холмс — таинственный «дядя Руди» из разговоров сотрудников Отдела Тайн — весь вечер щеголял в женском платье и изящных туфлях, что, впрочем, не мешало никому из присутствовавших там высокопоставленных британских чиновников воспринимать его всерьёз.

Рудольф Холмс был личностью незаурядной, и впервые услышав от него о существовании племянника Майкрофта, в скором времени — наследника самого важного в Британии тайного поста, Северус решил, что этот молодой человек должен быть своему дяде под стать. Отдавая распоряжения в Отделе Тайн или готовя новые зелья вместе с талантливыми зельеварами в лаборатории, он изредка пытался представить себе этого Майкрофта и даже самую малость ждал встречи с ним. Тем неожиданнее оказалось увиденное сегодня: очень бледный парень с точно таким же, как у Рудольфа, носом, в такого же покроя одежде, который старался держать осанку, но при этом вцепился в ручку зонта так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Северусу доводилось ставить на ноги особо ценных агентов британской разведки (с последующим допросом и стиранием памяти по просьбе Рудольфа), но чтобы Майкрофт… Приведя к нему _такого_ Майкрофта, Рудольф его сильно удивил.

Впрочем, Майкрофт удивил не меньше: сопротивление легиллименции в отвратительном состоянии здоровья, да еще и эффективное сопротивление, по-настоящему впечатляло. Его реакция на показанные чудеса — трансфигурация предметов из неживых в живые и обратно, левитация разных вещей, их перекрашивание и изменение размеров — тоже оказалась нетипичной: Майкрофт только кивнул и словно поставил в своей голове галочку напротив строки «магия существует», после чего выпил зелье из кубка. 

— Поверили, что я не собираюсь вас травить? — полюбопытствовал Северус, наблюдая за Майкрофтом как за неведомой зверушкой.

— Нет, поверил, что вам доступно слишком много разных способов убийства, которым я не в силах помешать, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Наверняка вы можете отправить меня на тот свет всего лишь парой слов.

— _Авада Кедавра_. Так они звучат, это вам для справки. 

— Я запомню. Разумеется, если вы не заставите меня их забыть.

— Я ещё не решил.

— Дело ваше. Теперь же поясните мне в двух словах: что именно вам нужно от британских спецслужб?

На последних словах Майкрофт приосанился, словно бы уже действительно стал тем человеком, который мог отдать приказ кому угодно, невзирая на должности и звания. Северус мимолетно улыбнулся: сколько раз он видел такую позу и слышал такие интонации от Рудольфа Холмса! 

— Теракты, произошедшие семнадцатого и двадцать четвертого апреля, совершил необычный человек. Сквиб Эвид Ноупленд, лишившийся магии из-за проклятия, полученного в случайной драке, и оттого возненавидевший всех колдунов. Он прикрывается нацистскими лозунгами, говорит, что хочет спровоцировать расовую войну на улицах Лондона, однако на самом деле он целится в магов. Именно в местах, где маги встречаются с магглами, он и оставляет свои самодельные бомбы.

— Откуда у него знания для изготовления бомб?

— Его отец дослужился до полковника и работал в вашем министерстве обороны. Он мертв уже пять лет.

— Продолжайте.

— Нашему Отделу Тайн удалось установить его личность, благодаря просмотру воспоминаний случайных свидетелей, но отыскать его мы не смогли. Одно ясно: он по-прежнему в Лондоне и готовит новый теракт. 

— Отдел Тайн — это что-то вроде магической полиции? — заинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Отдел Тайн это что-то вроде МИ-5, но только с расширенным научным сектором, который занимается исследованиями артефактов, зелий и проклятий. Полиция у нас носит название «Аврорат».

— Почему этого преступника ловит не она?

— Потому что Аврорат ещё в стадии реформирования после недавно закончившейся войны, и им не хватает людей. Я, конечно, подкинул им информацию тайком, но….

— Почему тайком? Вы не общаетесь?

Северус едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Видите ли, Майкрофт, меня практически убили в упомянутой мною войне; о том, что я выжил, в моем мире знают лишь сотрудники Отдела Тайн и Министр магии, и я искренне заинтересован в том, чтобы так оставалось и впредь. 

Нахмурившись, Майкрофт задержал взгляд на его шраме.

— Ваша шея?

— Моя шея, — кивнул Северус.

— Понятно. Что ж, если вы дадите мне фотографию вашего Ноупленда, уже с завтрашнего утра его будет искать вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать. Камеры CCTV охватывают весь Лондон, и мы также покажем этот снимок по телевидению, я распоряжусь. 

— Очень хорошо.

— Если ваш бомбист ещё в Лондоне, его найдут в течение суток, я уверен.

— Надеюсь.

— Теперь же… 

Майкрофт попытался встать, но его шатнуло так, что он тут же сел обратно на диван. 

— Теперь я принесу вам подушку и одеяло, а вы поспите у меня в гостях, — закончил за него Северус и, взмахнув палочкой, призвал названные предметы.

— Но я…

— Майкрофт, я дал вам экспериментальное зелье. Мне нужно за вами понаблюдать.

Несколько секунд Северус ожидал, что Майкрофт всё же попытается уйти, но он отреагировал иначе. Пробурчав что-то вроде: «Ещё один Шерлок на мою голову», — он лег, обхватил подушку обеими руками и отвернулся носом к спинке дивана.

Взмахом палочки Северус избавил его от костюма, после чего укрыл одеялом и вышел из гостиной.   
*** 

_29 апреля фотографию Эвида Ноупленда увидела вся британская общественность. Его опознал коллега по работе — Пол Мифсуд и сообщил в полицию за час двадцать до нового взрыва в пабе «Адмирал Дункан», в котором погибли трое и были ранены сто сорок человек. Той же ночью Эвид сам открыл дверь полицейским и продемонстрировал свои новые бомбы._

_На психиатрическом освидетельствовании ему поставили диагноз «параноидальная шизофрения», пятеро врачей выступали за признание его невменяемым, и тогда вмешался Отдел Тайн._

— Благодарю за информацию, Майкрофт. Я решу эту проблему, — сообщил Майкрофту по самому обычному проводному телефону Северус Снейп. 

И он решил.

Майкрофт усиленно черкал негодный план действий в Иракском Курдистане, написанный аналитиками за время его отсутствия в связи с делом Ноупленда, когда в его кабинете прямо из воздуха возник незваный посетитель.

— Северус?

— Приветствую, Майкрофт. У нас совещание в три, так что я на минуту: Ноупленд сядет на пожизненный срок. Точнее, на шесть пожизненных сроков — так решил суд.

— А как же врачи?

— Шестой врач подтвердил факт наличия у Ноупленда расстройства психики, но заявил, что это не отменяет его ответственности. Судья согласился.

Майкрофт прищурился, анализируя информацию, — в не усталом состоянии это удавалось гораздо легче.

— Шестым были вы? 

— Я.

— И это…

— Оборотное зелье. Его хватает на один час. Что ж, если никаких больше общих проблем у наших организаций нет, я… — Северус осекся, глядя на то, как нервно Майкрофт сжимает карандаш. — Говорите: что у вас ещё случилось?

— Ничего, — Майкрофт проследил за его взглядом и через силу разжал пальцы. — Это не общая проблема, — он попытался светски улыбнуться. Вышло неубедительно.

— Тем более. Что?

— Ваша минута уже закончилась, Северус. Спасибо за помощь.

— Не заставляйте тратить следующую на работу с вашей памятью. Что?

Приблизившись к столу, Северус уперся в него обеими ладонями и подался вперёд, нависая над Майкрофтом, который от этого лишь ссутулился, опустив голову и невидяще глядя в текст. 

— Считаю до трёх: раз…

— Это личное дело.

— Два.

— Оно не касается магов, поэтому…

— Три, — он потянулся за палочкой. — _Легилли…_

Майкрофт вздёрнул подбородок, посмотрев Северусу прямо в глаза.

— В госпитале Святого Варфоломея из-за передозировки наркотиков находится при смерти мой младший брат. 

Северус выпрямился, опустив палочку. Затем взглянул на настенные часы и спрятал её в складках мантии.

— В следующий раз не тяните время, Майкрофт. Завтра ваш брат вернётся домой.


End file.
